


Princess Daisy of Sarasaland

by 0megaX



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, My first uuuh anyway you understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0megaX/pseuds/0megaX
Summary: Who is the princess of Sarasaland ? What was her childhood like ? How did she grow up? This is the story of Princess Daisy !
Relationships: Princess Daisy & Luigi, Princess Daisy & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. A Princess is born

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, and English is not my native language. French is. So forgive me if I make any mistakes!  
> I am not going to include Super Smash Bros. and Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games because I won't consider them canon in the story.  
> All characters are owned by Nintendo except for the parents of Daisy, Peach and Mario and Luigi.  
> Also, I think I took the name for Richard (the king of Sarasaland) from someone else, but I don't remember who, can someone tell me where is it from, if they know?

The kingdom of Sarasaland. A very wealthy kingdom, in the desert, not far from the Mushroom Kingdom. It is ruled by King Richard and his wife, the Queen of Sarasaland.

The Queen of Sarasaland was a very happy woman, with a loving husband, and has been trying to get pregnant for many years. So many years. She was 34 and the King was 39 when she discovered she was pregnant. She and Richard were so happy. Their people were happy for them. But they were all also scared. It wasn't the first time. She got pregnant 5 times in the past, all of which has ended in a miscarriage, and the Queen has really bad health. She often catches a cold, even in summer, and was weak, she almost died of the influenza last year.

However, they did not loose hope. She was on the 8th month of her pregnancy, she never got so far. She and Richard wanted to keep the sex of the baby a secret, but they already had chosen names. If it was a boy, he would be named Florent, if it was a girl, she would be named Daisy. Both names refer to flowers because the King loved flowers. There were Daisies in the garden when he was born.

Richard was 40 and the Queen was 35. People couldn't believe that Sarasaland would finally have an heir to the throne. Richard was almost double the age of the Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, who had just given birth to the Princess Peach earlier that year.

* * *

One month later, in May, the Queen gave birth to a girl.

_\- How should we name her, Richard...?_

_\- Since it's a girl, let's name her Daisy. Like the flowers, there in the royal garden._

_\- Daisy... what a sweet name... ah... my beautiful girl... I hope she won't get sick as often as I do..._

_\- What do you think she will be like, honey...?_

_\- ...._

_\- Are you sleeping ...?_

_\- ...._

_\- Answer me, please... you are scaring me..._

_\- ...._

_\- DOCTOR !?_

> The Queen died an hour after giving birth. She never got the chance to see her daughter growing up, nor will she be the one to teach her manners or "girl" things when she'll become a teen.

The King was mourning, the people were mourning. But some people expected it.

 _The Queen was weak, how would she survive giving birth?_ some thought. 

_Poor Princess and King... Who will the girl look up to ?_ some asked

 _It's all her fault! If it wasn't for her, the Queen would have survived !_ some royals thought. The Queen was loved by everyone, so some of them thought Daisy was the one responsible when she was just a newborn.

* * *

_\- "The Queen of Sarasaland is dead after giving birth to a child" ? Poor her ! She won't have any mother ! Who will she look up to ? Not that she can't look up to her father but..._

_\- Maybe she will look up to our daughter Peach. That would be a chance to get closer to Sarasaland and establish an alliance with them ! Grey Toad, write a letter to King Richard ! And ask him to come with his new daughter... uuuh... Daisy ! That's her name !_

_\- With all the due respect, Your Majesty, isn't it better to wait until Daisy is older ? Or at least wait until the King gets better ?_

_\- He is right, honey, what if someone close to you died ? Wouldn't you want to be left alone to mourn their death ?_

_\- You are right. Let's wait, but unti when ?_

_\- Until the King gets better._

_\- Alright._

* * *

It has only been one month since the Queen's death, some were doubting that there was any baby at all and even came up with some theories that the King had killed her wife. Many noble girls and their families visited the King, all had new hopes of getting married, but the King had none of it. His one and only love was the Queen. He didn't care if he'll only have one child. He'll cherish her as much as he can! What would the Queen think if he married someone else? And all of the girls that were presented to him were too young for his taste. He was 40. Some of the girls were as young as 18, 19, or even 15 ! And a lot of them seemed forced by their families...

One month after Daisy's birth, it was time to present her to the people of Sarasaland, to present their Princess, and maybe future Queen.

_"My people, as you may have heard, the Queen is dead. Behind her, she left a child, Princess Daisy. I will cherish and love her as much as I can, and I hope you will too. The death of the Queen was not in vain, she'll be missed. May she rest in peace"_

_\- Rest in peace, our Queen!_

_\- Long live Princess Daisy!_

_\- I already love her!_

_\- So the Queen is really dead !?_

_\- Our King is fine after all!_

Many people were shouting things like that, but Richard didn't care. As soon as he entered Daisy's room to put her in the bed, he cried. It was his first apparition to the public since her death, and, most of all, Daisy's first apparition to the public. He promised to himself to take care of her daughter, he'll kill anyone who's trying to harm her. As he was sleeping on the floor, next to Daisy's bed, a servant came in.

_\- Your majesty, wake up!_

_\- Did I slept on the floor...? My bad, what are you here for?_

_\- It's a letter from his majesty the King of the Mushroom Kingdom._

_\- Can you read it for me?_


	2. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does the King of the Mushroom Kingdom want to meet Richard and Daisy? Does it have any link with the Princess Peach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work on AO3, and English is not my native language. French is. So forgive me if I make any mistakes!  
> I am not going to include Super Smash Bros. and Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games because I won't consider them canon in the story.  
> All characters are owned by Nintendo except for the parents of Daisy, Peach and Mario and Luigi.

_\- Can you read it for me?_

_\- "Dear King Richard,_

_You and your daughter are invited to meet the King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom tomorrow at 3. We want to talk about an alliance. You will have more information later._

_King Paul of the Mushroom Kingdom."_

_\- Why do they want to meet my daughter too?  
_

_\- We don't know, but I know they have a daughter, the Princess Peach. She is a few months older than Princess Daisy. Maybe it's about that.  
_

_\- This still seems suspicious to me. Toad, make sure that, when we'll be there, Daisy is protected._

_\- Alright. But why are you suspicious of them?_

_\- The King is... well, he gives me bad vibes... I can't seem to get my finger on it._

_\- I see._

* * *

The Mushroom Kingdom. Although it was bigger, Sarasaland was wealthier. The people seemed to be happier, though. And here was King Richard, accompanied by his daughter and some Toads, one who had the mission to keep an eye on the Princess. As they arrived in the Mushroom Castle, renamed Peach Castle after the Princess was born, the Mushroom family awaited them, with gifts, which was unusual.

_\- Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom, Richard!_

_\- Welcome, Sir Richard._

_\- Paul, how many times did I ask you not to be that informal with me in public? Can we just enter the Castle..._

_\- Of course! Toad, can you escort them to the guest room? Oh and Pink Toad, go find Peach!_

_\- Yes, your majesty!_

Richard, the Toads and the King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom were all sat down at a table while Peach and Daisy (in her cradle) were put on a couch with one of Richard's Toad keeping an eye on Daisy. Peach seemed intrigued by the baby that was next to her.

_\- So... what was the purpose of your invitation?_

_\- I want to ally with you and your Kingdom._

_\- Why is that?_

_\- Well, as you may know, the Koopa Kingdom is my enemy. And they are starting to send multiple spies and their goombas to attack the Toads in the countrysides! Since the birth of our daughter, they seemed to calm down, but what if they continue once she is older? You understand, do you? You understand that I care about my daughter!_

_\- I do. But why Sarasaland?_

_\- Well... I already know you, and we both have daughters around the same age! Since they both are the heir to their thrones, wouldn't that be easier? They will avoid any sort of fights against each other's kingdom!_

_\- That's why you wanted to meet my daughter too?_

_\- Yes! That's why!_

_\- Alright, so what do I have to do if I accept to sign the alliance?_

_\- You'll agree that, if another kingdom is at war against us, you'll join the war with us, and we'll do the same thing in return. Also, if anything happens to me, my wife or my daughter, you will be in charge of the kingdom! And we'll do the same if that happens to you!_

_\- ..._

_\- Oh, come on! Think about your daughter, Rich. She will have a friend, someone to look up to!_

_\- But I can be a great model for my daughter too!_

_\- The protocol isn't the same for male and female... And, if she ends up tomboyish or something like that, the others won't like that, you know?_

_\- Why are you so kind to me? I'm getting suspicious of you._

_\- You lost the love of your life, and your only family left is Daisy, you'd want her to be happy, right? I know I have not always been kind. I thought you were just a spoiled brat with a bad attitude. But I was wrong okay?  
_

_\- Ah.. okay, I'll forgive you... But, once every month, I want that either Peach comes to our Castle or vice-versa. So they get to know each other since the very beginning._

_\- So, what time of the month?_

_\- Every 20 of the month? If that's possible._

_\- 20? Great! See you at that time!_

_\- Yeah..._

* * *

Since Daisy was too young, Richard waited until she was 9 months. Peach being 5 months older was 14 months old. Peach could walk a little and say some words already. The two would play dolls in gibberish. Daisy would sometimes find mini cars and make them roll to the other side of the road to Toadsworth, Peach's steward, which would roll them back to Daisy. This was a time of peace, everyone was happy. The Sarasaland army helped to protect their new ally from the goombas.

Daisy didn't grow up that differently than other princesses during this period. She had a nanny would play with her, feed her and put her in her bed whenever Richard wasn't here or was too busy with the Kingdom. But when he could, he spent all of his time with his daughter.

* * *

Daisy was now 4 years old. The monthly visit with Peach became a weekly visit. But these weeks, she was told she couldn't go to the Mushroom Kingdom, and her dad was busier than ever. During the evening, she would always run in the castle only to find him asleep on his sheets. 

_\- Servant, why is daddy always busy with work or sleeping? I wanted to play tennis with him! And why can't I see Peach or even go out?_

_\- Princess, you are too young to understand. And it's **princess** Peach. Now, instead of playing tennis, why don't you go to your teacher? You still don't know how to behave like a princess! You called your father "daddy"!_

_\- But everyone in the Kingdom calls their father "dad" or "daddy"! Why can't I? Where is Peach? And why is my father so busy? Why can't I know? That's not fair! I'm always alone and locked in the castle!_

_\- Listen, Princess Daisy, why don't you go to your teacher instead? It's time for your lesson. After that, you'll play with your toys, you have plenty of them!_

_\- Fine..._

_\- What a spoiled girl she is... She has everything, and yet she still asks for more!_

_\- But she wants her father!_

_\- Can't she understand that he is busy?  
_

_\- You literally told her she was too young for that._

_\- Sigh.. at least I managed to avoid the subject..._

_\- She doesn't even know Princess Peach has been kidnapped... And she rarely goes out._

_\- I have to agree that the King is overprotective with her, but now he has an excuse, with that Koopa and his father around..._

* * *

_\- Daisy?_

_\- Dad! Finally, you're here! You are always working and sleeping, I was so bored without you..._

_\- Ah... I know... I heard you last time, and I am so sorry about that. These weeks... something happened at the Mushroom Kingdom._

_\- Something happened with Peach ?!_

_- **Princess** Peach... and yes. Two koopas, the King and his son, abducted the Princess... I tried to send help, that's why I was so busy. But she was saved by two 6-year-olds twins! _

_\- Can I see her? Can I see Peach! I missed her! Why didn't you tell me about this? Everyone avoided the subject when I asked where Peach was!_

_\- Yes, we can go now, I was about to call you!_

_\- Yahoo!_

When they entered the Mushroom Kingdom, there was a big festival going on. All the Toads were celebrating the return of the Princess, and the hero that saved her.

THE hero ? Weren't they twins ? Daisy didn't really care. She was about to see her best friend/sister again! Once in the Peach Castle, she bowed to the King and Queen and went straight into the room where Peach and Toadsworth were.

_\- DAISY!_

_\- PEACH!_

_\- Princesses! Don't forget you are Princesses Peach and Daisy!_

_\- Oh, Peach! I was wondering where you were all this time! I didn't even know you were kidnapped!_

_\- I know, but I was saved by Mario!_

_\- And I'm being ignored again..._

_\- Mario? The six-year-old everyone has been talking about?_

_\- Yes! He and his family are supposed to come today! Maybe you'll see them!_

_\- What about the brother? I heard he also came along... But I don't see anyone talking about him..._

_\- Oh, him-_

_\- Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, the Mario family is here!_


	3. The Mario Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mario brothers saved Peach? But who are they? And why is no one talking or even noticing the little brother?

_\- Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, the Mario family is here!_

The Mario family, they seemed quite like a normal family. Two parents and their two children. They were twins. The older was named Mario, he had the same name and family name. The youngest was named Luigi, and despite being younger, he was taller. Everyone was praising the little Mario, despite being only 6, he had saved the Princess. But Daisy was intrigued by the other brother, Luigi. Nobody was noticing him. Even his parents seemed only interested by Mario. Daisy was SURE. Her dad told her it was the two, so why wasn't Luigi also praised?

She fixed him for quite a long time, noticing how lonely he was, sometimes, Mario would talk to him. And when Luigi was talking to his parents, they ignored him. He ended up going in a room alone to play with some toys.

_\- Daisy! Finally, I find you! So, this is Mario, the guy who saved me!_

_\- Oh hum, hi Mario? Nice to meet you..._

_\- Is something wrong, Daisy?_

_\- Why does your little brother seem so lonely, Mario? Nobody even notices him!_

_\- Oh, Luigi? You're right, he is lonely... I tried to cheer him up but he ended leaving somewhere._

_\- Is there a reason for that? Didn't he also help you save Peach? And not even your parents seem to like him like he's the black sheep of your family or something._

_\- Mama and Papa don't like him, I think. They ignore him quite often... Anyways, it was nice meeting you, Princess Daisy.  
_

After this talk, Daisy began to search for the little brother, he was lonely, that wasn't a great feeling, so maybe she could cheer him up if no one else except Mario does. She ended up finding him alone in the guest room, half-asleep on the couch.

_\- Hello? Are you awake?_

_\- Huh...? Give me 5 more minutes Mario..._

_\- I am not Mario._

_\- What... H-hey, you're the princess?_

_\- Princess Daisy, but you can call me Daisy!_

_\- B-but... I have to use honorific! You are a Princess!_

_\- Well, I order you to not use honorific with me! At least not when the adults are around... They don't like that._

_\- O-okay..._

_\- Do you wanna become friend with me? I mean, I saw that you were all alone there._

_\- Woah.. r-really? Aaah! Don't pity me, please! It's just that I'm shy..._

_\- Yeah right, even with your own family? Only your brother talks to you._

_\- Well, uh... It's just that they don't like me... But it doesn't bother me that much..._

_\- Also, is it true that you helped Mario to save Peach? Why do they only praise your brother?_

_\- Well... I guess it's my parents... When Mario and I went to the castle to escort Peach back, Mario did say him and me, but my parents didn't believe I would do that... So they must've told the other that I was lying or that Mario just pretended that it was true. But like I said, i-it doesn't bother me! After all, I am weak, and a coward!_

_\- Did your parents told you that...?_

_-Yeah..._

_\- Woah... Anyways, why don't you go back to where the party is? They will serve the food soon! Aren't you hungry?_

_\- But I will be alone again, and I hate that..._

_\- And I am y_ _our friend! I can keep you company!_

_\- R-really? That is so kind, Princess Daisy!_

_\- JUST Daisy!_

_\- Ah, Right, D-Daisy!_

_\- Let's go before my dad notices that I'm gone._

They quickly went back to the party, right in time for dinner. There was a really long table, with the rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom sitting at the end of the table so they could face everyone, Peach was next to them on the right side, along with Mario and his parents. Some relatives of Peach and royals of other kingdoms were also there. On the left side, near the other end of the table, was Richard and Daisy. She noticed that Luigi didn't know where to sit, and couldn't sit next to his family as the chairs were already taken.

_\- Father? Can Luigi sit next to us? He doesn't have an assigned place!_

_\- Luigi? Mario's brother? I thought he would be sat next to his parents or his brother... that's weird. But if you want, he can sit next to us._

_\- Thank you, dad! Hey, Luigi? Come sit next to us!_

_\- R-really, Princess?_

_\- Yes! If you're not next to your family, then at least sit next to someone you know!_

_\- But I don't know who he is!_

_\- Him? That's my father, King Richard of Sarasaland!_

_\- K-king ?!_

Luigi quickly bowed to the King and then sat next to Daisy. _This isn't totally a bad day, finally. I made a new friend..._ Luigi thought as he was eating. He spent the rest of the party speaking with Daisy, so much that he didn't notice that his parents and Mario were gone. His parents had taken Mario back to their house, forgetting Luigi in Peach's castle. Luckily for him, King Richard, who had already noticed how Daisy and Luigi were close (despite barely knowing each other), decided to escort him back to his house before going back to Sarasaland with Daisy. Their house was not that far from the Castle, actually, it was right on the way to Sarasaland.

Richard, Luigi and Daisy hope off the carriage and the King knocked on the door. When Mama Mario opened, she immediately recognised them, but instead of being worried when she saw Luigi, she was angry.

_\- Luigi? Where were you? You didn't even come home with us! And you are being an inconvenience to the King and Princess of Sarasaland! Did you even apologise to them? I am not even surprised, Luigi, you are always like that, go to your room, now!_

_\- Okay, mam-_

_\- Actually, ma'am, he wasn't an inconvenience, like you said. Your house was on our way anyway, and you should've been more careful when going back home. Forgetting your own child, then blaming it on him? What kind of parent is that? And on top of that, you ignored him during the party? Not even giving him credit for also saving Princess Peach? You're acting like he's a stranger to your family, and if I was the King of this kingdom, I would've got him out of this family already. Good night, ma'am._

Everyone was shocked by what King Richard just said. Mama Mario simply closed the door, she was literally trembling, like if she was sentenced to death.

* * *

_\- Dad?_

_\- Yes, Daisy?_

_\- Why did you say all of that to Luigi's mum? She's gonna be angry..._

_\- I had to say it, it's the truth. She and her husband are bad parents, and seeing the little one sad like that was heartbreaking to me. He didn't even get to sit next to his family._

_\- Did your heart really break?_

_\- Haha! No, it didn't, because you, at least, gave him attention. I mean, he deserved it. He also deserved credit, what a shame! I am proud of you, Daisy.  
_

_\- But, when you said that if you were the Mushroom King, you would've got him out, was it true?_

_\- Yes, I would've taken him to my castle, so there he would be happy._

_\- But you won't, right? Even if you were the Mushroom King, you won't **only** take him with you?_

_\- What do you mean?_

_\- He and Mario would be really sad because they would be separated._

_\- Then I will also take his brother!_

_\- But you can't._

_\- I know Daisy..._


	4. Tomboyish princess

**_Daisy is now 12 years old, and so is Peach, Richard is 52, the Mario brothers are 14  
_ **

_\- Daddy, daddy! You promised me we would go to play tennis today!_

_\- Have you done your lessons and homework?_

_\- Yes, I did ! Pleaaaase!_

_\- I can never say no to you..._

One of the things Daisy absolutely loved was playing sports with her dad. _Just like your mother_ would say the King. Her mother would also ask him to play tennis, baseball or golf with her. Daisy almost always beat her dad at sports. If she wasn't a princess, she would be an athlete for sure. So they made a promise. If Daisy did all of her lessons and her homework, her dad had to accept to play sport with her. That was, for him, a way for her to do her lessons. He also knew that was a way for her to escape the princess life.

In contrast to her tomboyish personality, she loved flowers, almost every day she would hang out with the gardeners and help them. She had that from her dad, this time. She would always bring one daisy to her dad. This is something he didn't mind, he would even come with her sometimes. The royal garden was filled with beautiful flowers.

* * *

Since the party, the Mario brothers would always join the princess Peach when hanging out with Daisy. Well "brothers"... Luigi was not always there. Daisy would think this is weird, but Peach barely notices him anyway.

When the band would go to the forest, Mario and Daisy would be all excited while Luigi and Peach would stay in the back. Daisy wasn't scared of getting her dress dirty, or even herself. Wich would annoy Richard.

But sometimes, when she stayed at the brothers' place with Peach, she would wonder if people actually lived like that. It was so different. She was used to being spoiled by her dad. At 10 year old, she got her own cruise, at 7, her dad built her a giant garden, she got a fancy room and fancy toys, got a higher, way higher education, despite not looking like it.

* * *

Something that worried the King so much is that Daisy would fall sick very easily and very often, just like her mother. One day she caught a cold and was bedridden. She could barely move, talk or even see. She thought she would die of this.

This and the fact that her personality doesn't match the "standards" of a princess made Princess Daisy very hated among the royals. Some were asking the King to marry someone else and have other children, leave Daisy to another family of peasant maybe, or even kill her. Luckily the King loved her daughter too much to do that, and besides, he was way too old to marry another woman, he was already 52. But the most important thing, how could he do this when his wife **died** for their daughter to be born? How long had they waited for a child? Why kill the child?

These mean comment from others about how she was useless, that she was too "unladylike", "loud", "annoying". When she tried to act like the stereotypical princess, people mocked her as being fake.

The King was not too pleased about this.

_\- Dad?_

_\- Yes?_

_\- Why does nobody like me?_

_\- What? There are plenty of people that love you! Me, your kingdom, Princess Peach, the Mario brothers..._

_\- No, I mean in the castle. Apart from you, everyone is being cold to me. The servants ignore me most of the time, when you invite some royals, they always talk bad behind my back... And since I'm rarely out of the castle, this is almost every day... Why do they hate me? Did I hurt them?_

_\- No, you didn't. It's just that you don't behave as expected of a princess. Those servants, and the nobles they are used to princesses that behave like Princess Peach, you know?_

_\- But I am not Peach..._

_\- I know, one day, they will understand. And, you kind of remind me of your mother._

_\- Everyone says that! But why?_

_\- Well... you got her hair colour, her love for sports, her cheeks, her tan skin..._

_\- What did I get from you?_

_\- You got my eyes! And my love for flowers! And... I don't know... You look more like your mother._

_\- I wish I could meet her. I would have asked her sooo many advice!_

_\- Everyone wishes she was here, sweetie._

* * *

_\- Hey, Peach! How do you do your hair? Mines are so long, I cannot do them properly!_

_\- Secret!_

_\- Really? Pleaaase!_

_\- No. Hehehe!_

_\- I wish I could cut them, that would be wayy easier!_

_\- That would be very unusual for a princess._

_\- I know, Peach, I know..._


	5. Tatanga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with English this chapter, I dont know why... I'm sorry it hurts your eyes.

It's been 14 years since Daisy was born, and yet nothing bad happened to her, apart from being extremely ill. But one day it changed.

Since Peach was first kidnapped 10 years ago, the King of Sarasaland was scared for his own daughter. The koopas ended up kidnapping her very often, but Mario, and occasionally Luigi, would always save her. But Daisy had nobody to protect her in case she got kidnapped. He put extra security for Daisy to be safe, in case the now King of koopas wanted to kidnap her. He did not expect an **alien** to do it. The king had received many anonymous letters that were asking to marry Daisy, but the King always refused, he received a letter one day, saying that if he couldn't marry her with his consent, then he'll kidnap her. But the king thought it was that Koopa, Bowser, did not expect... Tatanga.

The King of Sarasaland was freaking out, he couldn't leave his kingdom because he had work to do, and Tatanga hypnotised his people. He couldn't send the army. Luckily, Peach, who heard of the kidnapping of her best friend, begged Mario to go save her, which he did.

Mario first saved the people of Sarasaland going back to their normal state before heading to Tatanga and finally beat him. Daisy saw how Mario fought Tatanga, and understood why Peach was so interested in him. She thought she had a crush on him.

* * *

Upon arriving back at Sarasaland, a party was thrown for Mario, just like when he and Luigi saved Peach for the first time, this time, only Peach and a few relatives came. Mario's family didn't want to meet Richard again. Daisy really wanted to know more about Mario, being kind of obvious about her crush, which made him quite uncomfortable, he wasn't really interested in her and there was Peach in the room. Daisy noticed it and just gave up.

A few weeks later, her crush on him was gone. And she made her mind, Mario wasn't the one, and she wasn't gonna steal him from Peach. She started to ask herself how did she fell in love with him. Yes, he was brave and strong, but she found him really... plain, he didn't show a lot of emotion. Maybe Peach likes these kinds of men more.

* * *

Right after Daisy came back, her dad tried to make sure Daisy wouldn't end up as defenceless as Peach, and instead of reinforcing her protection, he paid her lessons in auto defence. Which she liked really much, it reminded her of when she did sports.

Talking about sports, Daisy received an invitation from Peach. She was invited to a tennis tournament. "You'll make some friends there! And there will be the Mario brothers, so you won't be alone!" said the invitation.

The Mario brothers? So Mario will be here? Her relationship with Mario kind of became awkward after all this Tatanga thing... This would be the chance to show him she's not obsessed anymore, and that they can be friends perfectly fine.

* * *

_"- Mario?_

_\- Yes, Luigi?_

_\- You don't seem really well, is it because of the invitation? You don't want to come?_

_\- Ah, yes! I really want to come, it's nothing don't worry, it's just that I found princess Daisy really weird last time._

_\- She was? Oh no... I hope Daisy's fine!_

_\- Why don't you call her with the honorifics?_

_\- Well, she told me... no, ordered me to talk to her without the honorifics if there are no adults around... I just thought you could too._

_\- Woah, Luigi, you must be really close to her if she allows that!_

_\- What!? No no no! You... you are really wrong! It- It's just the first time we met she asked me not to call her like that! That's all!_

_\- Calm down, buddy! Why are you so embarrassed right now?_

_\- I... uh..._

_\- Don't tell me you have a cru-_

_\- ITOLDYOUNOTTOBRINGTHATUP!!_

_\- Bring up what? Luigi, you can't hide anything from me, you know?_

_\- Alright... I may have a crush on her, but, I'm just a soon-to-be plumber, why would she be interested, she shouldn't even want to hang around me!_

_\- Well..._

_\- YOU, on the other hand, are handsome, every girl wants to hang around you, and me? I'm just a ghost to them! Even mama and papa don't like me!_

_\- I told you not to bring yourself down Luigi... Anyway, let's just head back home, and at the tournament, if you ask her, I'm pretty sure she'll have more qualities than flaws to describe you with."_


	6. The tennis tournament (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has been invited to Peach's tennis tournament for the first time. She is excited to meet new people and her friends. Luigi is also happy to see her.  
> But who exactly are these two men? Why do they hate Mario and Luigi so much? And also, did Peach really had to invite Bowser?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages :  
> Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi: 16 yo  
> Daisy, Peach: 14 yo  
> Bowser: 24 yo  
> 

It's been one month since Daisy was captured by Tatanga, so she hasn't seen some of her friends for a while. Her crush on Mario is long gone and she is ready to make that awkwardness between the two go away. Peach had invited her to a tennis tournament, it was the perfect occasion for her to see her friends again, and make some new ones!

_\- Alright, I'm going dad- uuh father!_

_\- Are you sure that you'll be safe, sweetie? Especially since Bowser is there too._

_\- Yes, you taught me self-defence, I'll be safe. And besides, Princess Peach has put additional security. And the Mario brothers are here so Bowser won't try anything._

_\- You never know..._

_\- Wish me luck!_

* * *

Daisy was quite nervous to go to the tournament. She was scared that people would take her as a second Peach or that her tennis skills would not be enough.

She was about to speak to the Mario brothers until two men appeared and argued with the brothers.

_\- Who are these, Peach?_

_\- This is Wario and Waluigi, I don't know if they are brothers, cousins or just best friends, but I know for sure that they are not really friendly..._

_\- Then why did you invite them? And Bowser?_

_\- Well... I don't really know... But Mario is here! So I'm not worried!  
_

Daisy decided to warm up a little by doing a friendly match, except her friends were elsewhere. Then she saw a Yoshi coming up to her.

_\- Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi? (Hello! Are you princess Daisy?)_

_\- Yes, it's me? What's your name?_

_\- Yoshi!_

_\- Ah. Should've guessed. Hey, do you want to do a friendly match to warm up?_

_\- (Yes, but against who?)_

_\- What about these two?_

_\- (That's Wario and Waluigi! Are you sure? They are not really friendly...)_

_\- I know, but do you wanna compete against? Everyone else is preparing for the tournament inside..._

_\- (Alright, let's ask them)_

* * *

_(WR) What? You, princess, want to do a warm-up match, against me and my friend?_

_(D) Yup!_

_(WL) I don't think you and that Yoshi can beat us. You're a princess, after all._

_(D) And? I play sports since I was little, I can beat you!_

_(WR) Okay, then! If you want to fight so much! Let's do it! But don't go whine to your parents after we beat you!_

_(Y) Princess! I thought this was a warm-up match?? Why so competitive all of a sudden?_

_(D) You were right, Yoshi. They are not friendly, they are ANNOYING! Let's teach them a lesson, shall we?_

_(Y) Okay!_

Her and Yoshi ended up beating Wario and Waluigi pretty easily. Turns out their skills were not as great and they made it out to be. A few Toads watched the match and were impressed at Daisy's skills. Never underestimate her!

_\- That was pretty easy, to be honest._

_\- Yes, princess I honestly thought they were stronger than that..._

_\- You know, you don't need to use the honorifics when with me._

_\- What?_

_\- Yoshi, you can call me Daisy! I consider you as my friend now. And only my friends and family can call me like that!_

_\- I feel honoured... But thank you, Daisy. Now the tournament will start soon. I need to see with who I'm teamed up with, and you too!_

_\- Ah, yes! Let's just hope we're not teamed up with Wario, Waluigi, or Bowser..._

TEAMS :

Peach and Yoshi

Birdo and Luigi

Mario and Daisy

Bowser and Wario

Waluigi and Boo

Toad and Donkey Kong Jr.

Donkey Kong and Koopa

Maskass and Paratroopa


	7. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically it's just me explaining a part of my life to explain why I didn't, and maybe won't update a lot I guess.

Hey guys, it's been at least one month since I haven't updated my stories. It's now taking me a long time to make just a part of a chapter. I have some personal problems, basically I'm stressed all the time, mainly about school and another thing, even now when it's summer vacations.

I am so stressed that I don't really feel like I'm relaxing during weekends and holidays, so much that I feel tired all the time. Add that with anaemia it's worse. When I started writing on AO3, it was in June, one month before summer vacation, I was still really stressed, but since it was almost the end, it was pretty okay, so I started "Princess Daisy of Sarasaland". I was updating every 2 weeks I think. When the holiday started, I was relieved. I started another story in July. But since August, the stress became worse because I was already thinking about school. My family brought took me somewhere in the north of France. It caught me off guard because, in my head, I would just try to chill in my room, but no, they told me really late that we were going somewhere, so I couldn't update this story. Honestly, I felt more like I was just dragged there, and it didn't feel like holiday AT ALL just like every time they take me somewhere. But luckily this time I had the courage to tell them I was stressing a lot, and that I basically just wanted to stay home, not go somewhere. They did their best to leave me alone during this time, but I was still stressed. Two weeks later I was back at home. But since then, I can stop stressing out, school is in 1 week. I am scared to go back and basically have trouble sleeping (not like I never did though). And since it's the last year before high school, and so there's a big exam that'll come, it's worse.

I won't be updating my stories a lot. I'd have to get adjusted to going back to school (especially since there was COVID), and I'll also have to pause when the exam will come, to study (I have trouble doing it). I thought that I could finish the two stories before I would be back to school, but apparently no. So uuh... if I still didn't finish the story next year, well...

(I'm putting this in the story just in case a future reader read this story and it's still not finished, idk)


	8. The tennis tournament (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy will try to clear up the awkwardness between her and Mario and meets two annoying Italians.

_Great, I'm in a team with Mario, perfect._ Daisy thought, she knew Mario was still kind of avoiding her after Tatanga. But she wanted to show him she already grew past having a crush, and just want to be friends. Though Mario wasn't displeased by being with Daisy, he feared her being too... obsessed? Especially with Peach here. But he noticed that Daisy wasn't as obsessed as she was one month ago, heck, it's like she had barely noticed his presence. So he hoped it would be okay this time.

Disy went to talk to him just before the first match against Donkey Kong and Koopa.

_\- Hey Mario. Before the match begins... I want to apologise for what happened and tell you that this "phase" is gone._

_\- Huh? Really?_

_\- Yeah! I hope we're still friends! We have to beat Donkey Kong and Koopa, and it won't work if there's awkwardness between us._

_\- Well, yes, we're still friends, princess. And right, we got to beat them! I owe something to Donkey Kong..._

Daisy was not going to ask what he owes, he goes on adventures a lot, so talking about all of these would be really tiring. They went on to the finals but lost again Peach and Yoshi. 

To Daisy, this was oe of the coolest day she had even have in years. Sure, she played with her father sometimes, compete again people and almost wining was even better, though she was a little upset that she lost in the finals, but since it was against Peach and Yoshi, it was okay.

_\- Congrats Luigi and Birdo!_

_\- Wh-wha ? But we came far from first?!_

_\- You still played very well! Maybe I should invite you to my castle to do a match against you! Maybe I could invite your brother and Peach too!_

The two continued chatting, much to Peach and Mario's pleasure (let's just say they ship them), Waluigi too, was watching them, until he went to his friend Wario. 

_\- Tell me Wario, who's this green man? And what's his relationship with her?_

_\- Huh? This is Luigi, he's Mario's brother and I guess Princess Daisy's best friend, after Princess Peach._

_\- Are you sure they are just friends?_

_\- Yeah... Waluigi, why are you asking me these questions all of the sudden?_

_\- There's something about her._

_\- Wait, Waluigi. Don't tell me that you think you can even have a chance with her ?! Hahahaha!_

_\- If that green Mario can approach her like that, I don't see why I can't!_

_\- Eh... Whatever. Do what you want to do Waluigi, but trust me, you're gonna get rejected hard._

* * *

_-...And then we beat Donkey Kong and Koopa! We got into finals, but Peach and Yoshi beat us..._

_\- You can't win every time, Daisy!_

_\- Yeah, I know father._

_\- Anyway, I'll go back to my room, a few servants will com to take you to bed okay?_

_\- Okay._

_\- Princes Daisy?_

_\- Yes?_

_\- There's a letter for you._

_\- Give it to me, I'll read it before going to sleep._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first story... I doubt many will see it but oh well... I hope you enjoyed it I guess? I still don't know how many chapters there will be, sorry :(


End file.
